


〔白烨x赵爵〕一个想不到名字的婴儿车

by Newtyyy



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newtyyy/pseuds/Newtyyy





	〔白烨x赵爵〕一个想不到名字的婴儿车

(接第五案重影凶手29章白烨把赵爵带走后)

“我不要呆在这里！混蛋，放开我！” 　　l“我是你的监护人，有权利强制让你待在我身边。” 　　

当赵爵被白烨推进房间时还在做最后的挣扎，一路开车过来，白烨对他的这句话已经基本上是免疫了。 　　

他毫不怀疑如果不是赵爵的手被他绑住而且绳子另一头拴在他手上的话，对方会不带一丝犹豫地逃离他的身边。 　　

而这也是让他很头痛的地方，赵爵不是什么闲的住的主，一个没看好就能跑出去把世界搞的一团乱。 　　

当然在赵爵清楚自己没法跑掉后，他一贯认为这种时候嘴上占占便宜也是好的。 　　

这么想着，他也就这么做了。 　　

“怎么，这么大费周章地把我抓回来就是为了绑着我24小时监视?你有这功夫看着我还不如调查一下…” 　　

“没有，我们可以做点别的。” 　　

从白烨多年和赵爵相处的经验来看，要少和赵爵说话，虽然他没有在谈话过程中被不知不觉催眠的顾虑，但是一旦赵爵找到话题，他就可以无休止地聒噪下去。 　　

显然对赵爵来讲这种程度的打断根本阻止不了他继续讲下去。 　　

白烨十分自然地向前迈步逼近赵爵，后者下意识地停下了喋喋不休而是专注于眼前这个男人。他觉得白烨应该有点生气，而招惹一个正在气头上的男人显然不是什么好主意。 　　

赵爵甚至开始盘算着下次跑出去就应该躲好点，就在这短短的几秒内白烨已经站在了他跟前。 　　

眼前的男人有着属于白家人的好看到过分的脸，但那张脸上很少出现太大的情绪波动，想到这儿赵爵忍不住低声嘟囔了句。 　　

“死面瘫。” 　　

“一会儿你有的是机会骂我。” 　　

白烨属于听力极佳的类型，他抓住赵爵绑在一起的手将人推到那张洁白柔软的大床上，随后欺身压了上去，他亲吻赵爵白皙的脖颈留下深浅不一的吻痕，像是宣布主权一般。 　　

“既然你说时间对你没有意义，那我们可以做点有意义的事。” 　　

赵爵这般聪明的人怎么会想不到对方接下来想做什么，他开始剧烈地挣扎起来，但显然不论是何种程度的反抗在白烨面前都是徒劳。 　　

“变态！流氓！放开我！我不要和你做！”

束缚住的双手被白烨轻而易举地单手压在头顶，每当这种时候赵爵就觉得白家人不能被催眠的体质真是糟糕透了。 　　

“姓白的！放开我！我说了不要！” 　　

白烨倒是听惯了他骂人，自顾自地脱下他的上衣。或许是常年不见日光的缘故，赵爵的皮肤有些病态的苍白，任何痕迹在他身上都会十分明显。 　　

身下的人有些气急败坏，胸膛剧烈地起伏着。

但赵爵的所有反应都不足以成为阻止他的理由，白烨低下头去，温柔地啃咬他的锁骨。

近乎虔诚的亲吻落在心脏前，从他们进房间以来就没有停止说话的赵爵明显怔愣了片刻，还没发散开的思绪就在下一秒被胸前湿热的触感转移开来。 　　

粗糙的舌面碾过粉嫩的乳头，牙齿轻咬拉扯伴着吮吸，白烨偏要将他的乳尖折腾地红肿挺立才肯放过。 　　

“白烨…哈…死变态，放开…你没断奶吗…”

身体本能地涌上燥热，赵爵压着快要溢出喉管的暧昧声音，保持自己一贯的冷静。 　　

白烨抬头看了他一眼，本来就话少的人，此时眼里是熊熊燃烧的情欲，像是荒原上的野兽。

平时做惯了捕猎者的赵爵少有地感受到了危机，他权衡了一下利弊，如果这样下去他大概是至少一周都没法出门，而展昭那边他就没法凑热闹了。 　　

“白烨，白烨，我错了，我就是想去帮个忙，顺带看看他们，我真没乱跑。” 　　

“求饶也不能让你离开这间房。” 　　

白烨轻而易举地看穿赵爵所想，他收回视线，亲吻顺着光裸胸膛向下落到腰腹上，赵爵的腰很敏感，唇瓣离开皮肤的时候带来的痒意激得纤细的腰肢上抬追随。 　　

当白烨说出那句话的时候，他的另一只手已经将赵爵的裤子整个褪下，后者赤身裸体地面对着穿戴整齐的人，明白了今天的事不会有任何转圜的余地了。 　　

作为享乐主义者的赵爵很快接受了这个事实，他的手还被绑着，便用小腿去勾白烨的腰拉进，他小幅度地晃着腰，浑圆的臀瓣抵着人胯下磨蹭束缚的硬挺。 　　

“你这是老了就不行了吗？这么磨蹭，萎了还是怎么的，要做就做，这么大费周章。”

白烨轻笑了声，赵爵真的很懂要怎么挑衅一个男人，还未完全消气的男人看着这个不安分地勾引他的人，他握住对方半硬的性器，拇指抵着前端，用粗粝的指腹狠狠擦过渗出透明体液的马眼。 　　

他很满意地看着赵爵整个人颤了下，嚣张的气焰顿时收敛了几分。确认赵爵没机会逃走后，白烨解开了他手上的绳索，即使是特制的绳子也因为挣扎而在他的手腕上留下了发红的印记。 　　

白烨牵过他的手，低头在那处痕迹上轻吻，他从枕头底下摸出润滑剂来。 　　

“我觉得你还是没有记住，永远不要在床上对一个你不能催眠的男人说他不行。” 　　

赵爵很快反应过来现在自己处在劣势中，至少他并不想让穿戴整齐的白烨就那么上他。他揪过白烨的衣领扯近，像个无理取闹的孩子般恶狠狠地盯着对方。 　　

“衣服裤子脱掉！我管你行不行，反正不准穿着衣服操我。” 　　

白烨少见地因为他的话停顿了下，笑意却丝毫不减。两人赤裸相见的时候，白烨硬挺的性器正卡在他腿间，尽管不是第一次，赵爵却还是瑟缩了下。 　　

白烨的尺寸总归是让他有些怕。 　　

润滑液倒在会阴处顺着股缝流下，穴口一片湿淋淋的收缩着。 　　

修长手指耐心揉按穴口，直到松软下来才探进扩张，指腹因为长期握刀而带着一层薄茧，擦过敏感点时察觉身下的人细细地颤抖。 　　

赵爵揪着他领口的手早已下意识环住他脖颈找寻依托，但显然能让赵爵安静下来的场合太少了。 　　

“你别是真的不行吧，白家人什么时候办事效率这么低了？随便换个人来都比你行。”

“换个人。你想换谁。” 　　

白烨手上动作停了下来，带着压抑情欲的沙哑嗓音不带任何疑问意味，三根手指略微撑开了些肠壁随后抽出。 　　

“我想一想啊，换个人的话…。” 　　

赵爵挑衅地看着他，故意拖长的声音被打断成短促的惊呼。白烨没有等他说下去的意思，性器抵在穴口直截了当地捅到了最深。 　　

赵爵半张着嘴大口喘气，头部后仰露出光裸脖颈，猝不及防被整根贯穿，身子极为不适应地颤抖着。 　　

当然白烨有充足的耐心等他适应，尽管穴肉被强行撑开后夹得他也不太舒服，但至少暂时让赵爵安静了下来，他看着赵爵的反应，满意地低下头去亲吻后者地唇瓣。 　　

然后毫不意外地被咬了一口，他想，这个人还是被操得神志不清的时候乖一点。 　　

白烨舔了舔嘴唇上的鲜血，手掌扣住他腰侧，性器退出些许再狠狠撞入，温柔的性事不太适合他，显然也不太适合赵爵。 　　

每一次插入都带着些许惩罚的意味，赵爵也察觉到了这一点，夹在白烨腰上的腿也不太安分，小腿压着对方的后腰轻蹭。 　　

呻吟搅着断断续续的话语出口，赵爵抬头去舔吻啃咬白烨滚动的喉结。 　　

“哈…生气了？还是…啊…吃醋…哈啊…吃醋了是吧…？” 　　

“我说让别人操我…哈啊…你就反应…啊…这么大…。” 　　

“那…哈…我要是和别人上床，你…啊…你打算怎么办呢？” 　　

白烨若有所思地看了一眼他，身下动作顿了顿，正享受着的赵爵因为突然的停顿而有些难受地抬腰去主动吞吐人性器。 　　

“那就操得你不敢去找别人。” 　　

“来啊，我看你怎么操得我不敢去找别人，要是做不到我可就找别人去了。” 　　

白烨懒得和他多说，收腹提胯做着最原始的冲撞，每次深入时性器顶端都毫不留情地碾过敏感，激得赵爵的腰本能地弹起又被他压下。

快感顺着尾椎卷了火苗噼里啪啦地向上蔓延，堆积在赵爵脑中叫嚣着占据他向来清醒的理智，他被操得腿根发软，夹不住白烨的腰一个劲地往下掉。 　　

白烨将他的腿挽进臂弯里，俯身压在人身上看着身下人逐渐陷入混乱，大概他自己都分辨不清自己在说什么，嘴上却依旧不依不饶。

“你就这点本事…啊…还想让我不去…哈…不去找别人…啊…” 　　

“慢一点…哈啊…白烨…啊…混蛋…慢一点…啊…我受不了…” 　　

赵爵的眼里蒙上一层雾气，眼尾泛着红。生理泪水大概是这个人少有的掉眼泪了。 　　

但显然白烨并没有顺他意的打算，抽插的速度只增不减，每次退出时都能翻搅带出烂熟的穴肉，交合处的润滑剂被拍出一片白沫。 　　

房间里只余下赵爵的呻吟和混乱的破碎话语，以及带着淫靡水声的撞击声。 　　

赵爵勾着他的脖子索吻，像极了找寻安慰的乖巧的猫。只有赵爵被操得受不了的时候才肯和他接吻，白烨扣着他的后脑勺深吻交换津液。

终于受不住铺天盖地的快感，赵爵夹在两人小腹间的挺立性器不受控制地射了出来，身体后仰拉出一个优美的弧度，脚趾难耐地蜷缩着，他只觉得大脑一片空白。 　　

高潮中的穴肉疯狂绞紧其中的性器，白烨看着赵爵话都说不出来的模样，赵爵皮肤白带来的有个好处是做爱时会透出情欲的淡粉。 　　

他将赵爵前额汗湿的黑发拨开，随后毫不留情地撞开了还在高潮的后穴，难以承受的快感让还处在不应期的赵爵连呻吟都发不出。 　　

好不容易找回一丝理智的赵爵抓着床单往后缩，他很少和白烨做爱，却深知这个人性事上的疯狂，对方从来不管自己是否求饶或是高潮，像是不知餍足的野兽只知道原始的交合。

当然白烨并不打算放过他，他抓着赵爵的肩将人翻了个身，手臂环住肩膀压在胸口将他拖了回来。 　　

他低头舔舐赵爵耳廓，仍未释放的性器在人股沟处滑动，然后再次将人贯穿。 　　

“你不是说我不行吗，我总得证明一下自己。” 　　

赵爵挣脱不得，性器贴着床单再次勃起，他低头恶狠狠地咬了口白烨的小臂，见了血才肯松口。 　　

“有本事你操死我，没本事从我身上滚下去。” 　　

白烨听了他这番嘴硬的话，低低地笑出了声，随后在赵爵后背上落下一个又一个吻痕。

“有。” 　　

狂风暴雨般地撞击让赵爵以为自己身处风暴中心的海上漂泊。 　　

到了后来他喊哑了嗓子，别说说话，连呻吟都不太清楚，只有身体本能的颤抖才能反应出来这个人被操得有多狠。 　　

赵爵记不清自己射了几次，只知道硬着但什么都射不出来的感觉过于难受。他记得在他晕过去之前白烨换了好几个姿势操他，却只在他身体里射了一次，对方射的时候精液打在他红肿敏感的肠壁上直接逼得他射出稀薄的精水，而正当他松了口气的时候这个人竟然蹭了会儿又硬了。 　　

白烨充分展现出了白属于白家人的体力，他看了眼被他操得一塌糊涂的赵爵，俯身去亲吻了体力不支晕过去的人眼角的泪水，然后将性器从他体内抽出，对着一身狼藉的赵爵抚慰自己，直到精液落在被撞击地一片通红的臀肉上。 　　

他将赵爵打横抱起往浴室走去，微不可闻地叹了口气。 　　

“那二十年里，是什么把你变成这样…” 　　


End file.
